The Naughty Life of A Shinigami
by Xx-Swirly-Condom-God-xX
Summary: A one night tale of a naughty naughty girl. ZarakixOC


Disclaimer: Okay this is just s short ficlet not even two chapters. I story thing. Enjoy. Includes another OC of mine.

Begin

A shinigami's Life is naughty, naughty, naughty. At least it was for sneaky little Nomi-chan. And by little I mean, she was only 4 feet tall.(1)

Her life was naughty, naughty. She snuck around at night just to see the one that no one thought would ever get some one like her in a million years.

This person was one who was strong and tall and powerful. All the things she wanted and more. Sure the height different was a bit annoying(He was 6'7", after all.) from time to time but the secrecy of her love life made her want more and she knew he felt the same. His hair was so beautiful and she loved to run her fingers though it when it was down from that damn style. He always had those feral grins of his even after the nightly activities of their life. He's always made fun of her for her hatred of fighting, her placid and unemotional facade, and her rather strange adoration of loving to try and wrap her small, skinny legs around his large, wide, strong waist.

His smirking sarcasm infuriates her to no end but she can't get enough of it. By now, your wondering who she's head over heels for right? Well that person I speak of is none other than the famed captain of the 11th division, Zaraki Kenpachi.

* * *

Begin real Story

* * *

Nomi slowly snuck against the wall slowly trying to get stealthy to her lover's room. Sneaking through the window, she dropped to the ground in the room, peeling off clothes along the way to the bed.

Knowing her lover awaited her impatiently, as always, she stripped before crawling into to bed. That was unless she wanted her clothes ripped to shred. Again. Shaking her head free of any demented thoughts, she tiptoed to his half naked side. She watched as he rolled onto his back and snored loudly, enough to wake the whole division if they weren't used to it. Nomi slid into his lap and then preceded to kiss and nip all over his body, biting roughly in some places to mark him. She listened to his awakening snort and jumped slightly when his arms wrapped around her tightly and he rolled over on his side. Glaring at her slightly, he smirked and ran his fingers up and down her naked body, watching her shiver and gasp at all the more sensitive places.

He laughed to himself at how ridiculous she was and continued, straying off slightly to play with and torture a small brown nipple. Watching her gasp and moan, he stopped and took of his pajama bottoms. The only one since Yachiru got mad one day and ripped all the rest to shreds. She whimpered in disapproval at the feeling of his rough hands gone and grabbed them and put them on her breasts. He growled at her. She growled right back and stared at him lustfully in the eyes and he smirked. Flicking her nipples back and forth, he bent down and started to suck on one, biting it roughly and tugging at it. He used this free time to finish pulling off his pants and smirked as his 12 inch member was free from its confines and it bobbed lightly and then rested against her shin and he grunted in pleasure.

She moaned lightly at the roughness, loving every minute of it. She had gotten used to it after so many nights like this. Nomi rubbed her shin against him slowly and mewled in ultimate pleasure when his slid down and played with her mystical folds. She gasped as his thumb circled her clit and ran the calloused pad over the sensitive bud.

He smirked at how overly sensitive she was and slowly slid her body down. He rubbed his rod against her slowly but roughly before flipping them over and watching her juices pour onto him for lubrication. She looked down at him and slowly slid down, promising herself this time she would take him in completely. Sliding down to the first six inches, she winced in pain. He frowned at how slow she was going but knew it hurt her, closing his eyes and relaxing until she was ready to go. Nomi gulped and slid the rest of the way down and felt her body stretching and popping to accommodate the big man. Kenpachi looked at her in slight interest, never having been completely inside the little 25 year old on top of him.

"That's my girl. I knew you could take my dick completely inside. Just had to try," he said gruffly, receiving a slap to the chest.

He chuckled deep in his throat at the slight sting of the smack. She gasped and breathed deeply as she got used to his full penetration and slowly pulled back up. Kenpachi frowned at the slow pace and put his hands on her hips, gripping them tightly and pushing and pulling her up and down quickly and grunted again in pleasure.

Nomi frowned at the sudden pain but slowly got used to it and put her hands on his chest, yelling her ecstasy. She groaned as she enjoyed the ride her man was giving her and leaned against him heavily as her arms got weak. He bent down and kissed her nipping at her bottom lip, making it bleed. The 11th division captain licked it up and laughed quietly at her dazed look. She slowly pushed herself up and started to ride him herself, going faster and harder with each intake of him.

Kenpachi got tired of the position and pulled her off him, putting her on her hands and knees beside him. She looked at him in confusion as he got behind her, pulling her up on her feet so he could plunge in. Positioning himself just right, he slammed into her roughly and harshly. Nomi wiggled underneath him wildly and ripped at the sheets with her hands in pain.

"That hurts. Don't put in so ha-," she started to say before he hushed her by fucking her hard into the ground, slamming and tugging her tiny body back onto his monstrous frame with each thrust.

He watched her through one eye as she squirmed in half pleasure, half pain at the rough treatment he gave her body during these moments. Kenpachi knew she loved it. That's why he never stopped. He tugged at her nipples and groaned lightly as she tightened around him at the added pleasure.

Zaraki thrust deeper, harder, and faster as his climax grew nearer with each minute. Nomi hissed at the sharper pushes and steeled herself for the massive orgasm he had every time they were together. Her own climax was nearing as well and his final thrust pushed her over the edge. She screamed his name loudly as her juices splashed back in waves onto his member and legs. He growled bestially as he dumped his load into her, the gargantuan amount overflowing the tiny woman and spilling out onto the floor.

Nomi fell forward slowly, completely exhausted and taxed out. Kenpachi pulled out and sat down, looking at the handiwork in front of him. He smirked and crawled to his bed, laying down and taking and putting her on his chest. She snuggled into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek before falling asleep. He pulled the blankets around them, finally letting true sleep over take him.

* * *

End The Real Story

* * *

End Disclaimer: Hm. Well yeah. Here's a story that greatly depicts how twisted my mind really is. Hope you enjoy it and R&R please and thank you.

~XxShadowsWhisperOnWallsxX~


End file.
